The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to determining a hydration level of a tissue region. More specifically, the subject matter relates to systems and methods for determining an edema stage or a dehydration stage of a tissue region based on electrical impedance measurements of the tissue region.
Primary care physicians and specialist doctors combine tissue hydration levels (e.g., edema stage) with other medical data to monitor progression in the diagnosis and management of diseases, for example, toxemia in pregnancies, heart failures, kidney diseases, liver cirrhosis, and the like. Currently, to determine an edema stage of a user's tissue region, physicians create a pit by applying finger pressure on the tissue region and observe the depth of the pit and/or the time for the tissue region to return to the normal state. Such edema staging methods cause numerous problems as they are qualitative and are dependent on the perception of the physicians.
Thus, there is a need for an enhanced system and method for determining a hydration level of a tissue region.